The present invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus, and particularly a method and apparatus for rinsing and drying of a fibrous floor cleaning and finishing mat.
In many floor cleaning and finishing operations a fibrous mat mounts upon a rotating motorized device to clean or finish a floor surface. The fibrous mat collects dirt and cleaning or waxing material from the floor. In some uses the fibrous mat removes a thin layer of the floor to expose fresh tile for buffing and waxing. The fibrous mat also cleans the tile or floor with a cleaning solution prior to waxing and buffing the floor. A variety of fibrous mats are used for a variety of purposes. In any case, the fibrous mat becomes impregnated with particles removed from the floor and must be cleaned or replaced to continue or repeat the cleaning or finishing operation. To make best possible use of such fibrous mats, the mat should be clean when used. Once the mat becomes impregnated with foreign particles, it is replaced or, as provided under the present invention, cleaned and re-used.
The cost of cleaning a fibrous mat as compared to the cost of replacing a fibrous mat can justify investment in a cleaning or rinsing apparatus for the mat. The present invention provides a rinsing apparatus at a cost recoverable in reduced purchase of new fibrous mats. Furthermore, fibrous mats used in floor cleaning and finishing operations present environmental concerns when deposited in landfills. Accordingly, use of a fibrous mat for as many times as possible before disposing promotes environmental concerns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,255 filed Jul. 25, 1983 by Raymor et. al., issued Jan. 4, 1985 and entitled METHOD FOR WASHING A FIBROUS MAT shows a fibrous mat cleaned by directing an aqueous medium into contact with two opposed surfaces of the mat while the mat is positioned on a rotatable support within a container. The impact of aqueous medium, e.g., water, on the rotatably mounted fibrous mat urges the mat into rotation in a corresponding direction and speed, i.e., in a direction corresponding to the direction of water impacting the mat. As the mat begins rotation and reaches sufficient speed, centrifugal force drives particles within the mat outward. Raymor et. al. show a container with a water input hose coupled to nozzles within the container and a discharge outlet allowing flow of water from the container. A rotatable mounting for the fibrous mat positions the mat adjacent the nozzles. Nozzle output, i.e., jet streams hitting the mat, cause rotation of the fibrous mat within the container.